


Veni Vidi Vici

by miikkaa_xx



Category: Journey into Mystery, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shota, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/miikkaa_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the tale of the slow, desperate, come-splattered and sweat-soaked seduction of one Loki Laufeyson for his older, wiser and totally future incestuous bedmate, Thor Odinson. (filthy, dirty PWP!fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veni Vidi Vici

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** underage, explicit, long, over-the-top PWP!fic, with dirty talk, size kink, and masturbation. Unbeta'd - all errors are mine, feel free to point them out.
> 
> JiM!Loki's language is very casual compared to Thor's faux-Shakespeare, as I imagine Loki still acts and talks like a teenage boy from Paris. I have not read any part of JiM - so if I have something off or if it's OOC, let me know!

-

Before Thor had found him, he lived in Paris, France – the capital of the world for sexual liberation. Or something of the sort, Loki never really paid attention – there were pickpocketing and extortion to be doing. Rather, the importance of this was that the environment had never made him question the dreams he had starting at the age of thirteen about sucking cock. Or riding cock. Or stroking cock.

And then the owner of said cock he had seemingly worshipped for three nights a week in his head shows up, and Loki is a lost cause, really. Where else can he go from here? Apparently _somewhere_ for when he is gifted with memories, or at least partial ones, it turns out that blonde man with massive dick is actually his _brother_.

And damn Loki if he is anything but a hormonal teenager with an obsession for the hopeless.

So begins the slow, desperate, come-splattered and sweat-soaked seduction of one Loki Laufeyson for his older, wiser and totally future incestuous bedmate, Thor Odinson.

-

They’re sitting in a motel room – two beds, separated by a mahogany bedtable that has seen better days, and the ugliest lamp on top of it. Thor tells him to sit tight as he tries to organize transportation to Asgard, which, sure, totally cool, intergalactic alien travel, you get on that, brother.

Meanwhile, as Thor goes downstairs into the lobby to make a phone call, Loki decides that if he’s going to get to that glorious cock he knows is on his brother, he has to be in close proximity. So, he begins by throwing down a bottle of coke he snatches from the vending machine around the corner, changing into some shorts and a t-shirt, and curling under the sheets of the bed.

When Thor returns, he also changes into shorts and a t-shirt, taking the opposite bed, and, just as the caffeine buzz begins to waver in Loki, falls asleep. Loki gets up silently, plods over to the other bed, and slips under the covers, feeling the warmth emanating from his brother who lies on his back.

Then, with an aching slowness, he lines his body up against Thor’s side, forehead pressed against the man’s bicep, his knees tucked in enough to knock against the curve of Thor’s waist. He feels so small next to Thor, his wrist a pale twig next to the muscle of his brother, and it makes his breath come hot and fast.

 _He could break me_ , thinks Loki deliriously, and it makes him all the more eager to get to his brother. He shyly slides a leg up onto his brother, knee placed on top of Thor’s ribcage as Loki presses his hips against the curve of his brother’s waist. _This isn’t somnophilia, is it?_ and the thought makes him pause.

Lucky for him, or not so much, Thor cracks open an eye, the electric blue still stunning in the hazy gloom of the cheap room, and smiles.

‘More comfortable in a bed with me, brother?’ he asks, his voice so low that Loki wouldn’t be surprised if Thor had a sub-woofer shoved into his giant chest cavity somewhere. With an arm slung over Thor’s torso, he can feel the rumbles of the man’s tones echo through his skin, and it makes his mouth go dry.

‘Y-Yeah,’ stutters out Loki, hips shifting away in minute jerks so his rising cock doesn’t alert his brother about what he really wants in the bed. Thor laughs, making Loki shiver, and turns onto his side to face Loki, his hand coming up to cover the smaller one’s palm in a gentle hold as he closes his eyes.

Loki squeezes his thighs together and tries to remember how to breathe as he feels the pressure of Thor’s hand on his own. _Break me, break me_ , he wants to whine out, rut helplessly against Thor’s thigh, cock dripping warm come all over the tanned skin and then bending over to lick it off with those blue eyes watching.

He doesn’t, thankfully, because somehow, he holds himself together. He can’t surprise Thor and throw him off. This is a seduction after all. So, Loki smiles and nods and closes his eyes to sleep, very, very conscious of Thor’s heat and body. It takes him an hour to fall to drop off, and it’s with the glorious thought of him being one step closer.

-

Loki has noticed important things about his brother over the last few weeks. Notably that the man has the stamina of some ridiculously over-powered animal and the body resembling a pile of bricks stacked on top of each other and made of pure testosterone.

Loki is going to guess that’s an Aesir thing, because his own body is about as small as it gets. He’s lanky and awkward and tall, his body all sharp angles and white skin. But that’s okay, because if he can interpret his dreams right, Thor likes that about him. There are times where he has to stop and think why he can’t just wait till he’s full grown to ride Thor’s cock till kingdom come like he has in his past life, but he realizes it’s like asking if he would want his dessert now or in a decade. Obviously he wants it now.

So, Loki goes forth with the next step, which is to sit on the obnoxious amount of furs in Thor’s room in Asgard and announce, quite forthright, ‘I’ve run out of shirts.’

Thor pauses in removing his armor, for he’s just come from the training grounds and is in dire need of a bath, and looks over at Loki. ‘I shall order more for you, then.’

‘Great, but what can I wear _now_?’

Loki hops off the veritable bed of furs and walks to the closet, padding along barefoot across the smooth floor, and picks out one of Thor’s tunics – a faded red with gold embroidery around the collar, saying, ‘I’ll just wear this one.’

‘Whatever strikes your fancy,’ allows Thor, continuing in shedding his gauntlets, then his chest plate, dropping them against the wall and leaving behind a small dust storm. ‘I’ll be in the bath if you require anything else.’ And Thor smiles at him, looking easy and good in his dusty tunic and trousers, hands on his hips, watching him with the warm blue eyes.

Loki nods, trying not to be distinctly aware that Thor is made of testosterone and muscle, caked in sweat and dirt and gloriousness. But, of course, he is made of all the parts that he knows Thor has licked and touched and fucked millennia before, so he is not on the losing side of this attraction. Maybe. He hopes not.

Thor disappears into an adjacent room where he hears the sound of running water, and Loki takes off his own tunic to slip on his brother’s. It is at this point he understands what drowning under cloth must feel like. Thor’s tunic is _big_ and it shoots a spike of arousal straight into his cock. He can imagine it – Thor’s fingers enveloping his waist, lifting him up so easily, capable of breaking every bone in Loki’s body single-handedly –

Loki really has no idea how ends up as he is – trousers kicked off, Thor’s tunic slipping down one white shoulder, and his fingers wrapped around his cock, making filthy slick sounds as he gets himself off to the thought of Thor stuffing a hot, calloused finger in his mouth and making him suck. Or maybe it’s the thought of his brother bringing said digit to the crease of his ass and _pushing_ \- sliding into him, thick and warm.

He twists his fingers on his cock, rubbing the head to spread the precome, and imagines it’s the rough pad of Thor’s thumb. Loki arches, hand clenching tighter and wishing, for one glorious moment, that it was bigger, warmer, stronger, harsher – letting his cock fuck furiously into his fist as his orgasm creeps up his thighs.

And cue Thor’s return from the baths at this moment, dressed in a clean outfit, who stops in his tracks when he sees Loki aroused and wanting, the faded red tunic hitched up around the flushed cock between the small, lean thighs.

‘I-I – uh – will leave you to that,’ stutters his brother, face red, and Loki hisses at the sound of that low, deep voice echoing through the room, jerking his cock in hard, punishing strokes as he imagines Thor murmur into his ear, vibrate through his nerves till he is a broken, writhing, sobbing mess –

Loki comes with a shout, and Thor’s jaw is clenched tightly, standing frozen in the room, hand reaching forward to get to the door.

‘I’ll need another shirt from you, brother,’ says Loki, lazy and fucked out, head lolling against the furs as he watches the red flush creep up Thor’s neck to his cheeks and ears. Then, in a flash of movement, Thor has left the room, door slamming shut, but Loki finds it tastes like victory.

-

It takes Thor a week and a half to look Loki in the eye. He abandons his room for Loki and finds refuge in some other bed on the other side of the palace. For a time, Loki worries he has scared his brother away with his wantonness, but when he catches Thor gazing at him over dinner, with a thoughtful expression painted over his face, Loki is reassured that his brother is simply going through a small kink crisis.

It wasn’t everyday one’s younger brother tries to seduce a person. Especially when Thor has bent said younger brother’s older incarnation over countless desks and beds and baths, or, if Loki remembers other dreams, let said incarnation fuck into Thor in turn, harsh and sweet until Thor is sweat-slick and coming, his hips meeting each thrust like he’s been trained for it.

Of course, Loki knows he can’t fuck Thor as he is now, and has no real inclination to shove his cock into his massive brother. Perhaps later. For now, what he really wants is to have Thor open him up with his thick fingers and slide in home, huge and hot and unforgiving as he screws right into Loki’s tight, hungry body.

‘Brother, are you heading to the training grounds?’ asks Loki as he catches Thor in the corridor, adjusting his gauntlets, ‘let me come with you.’

Thor seems to tense before dropping his shoulders into relaxed lines and smiling at Loki. ‘Brother,’ he greets, and Loki feels something warm pool in his belly. Nothing like lust at all, but it makes his attraction all the much stronger.

In a fit of spontaneity, Loki fits his hand into Thor’s, feeling how small his fingers are as they wrap around the palm of his brother. Thor seems surprised, but he accepts the gesture, squeezing lightly, as they leave the palace and walk the short path around the back to the stables and training yard.

‘You haven’t returned to your room lately,’ says Loki quietly.

‘It is your room now; I wish not to… disturb you, as last time.’ Thor’s voice is low and soft, as if he doesn’t want anyone to overhear, though his words are as innocent as always.

Loki licks his lips, wonders where to go from here. To tell Thor – hey, it’s okay to fuck your little brother no matter how little he is because he knows all about it and, seriously brother, this is a totally informed decision. Maybe with a bit more tact than that, though.

‘How did we start fucking?’ blurts Loki instead, and any thought of tact immediately evaporates into the blue Asgard sky.

Thor freezes, hand still holding Loki’s, but he is looking at his brother with wide, confused eyes. ‘Pardon?’

‘I know about us,’ he continues because oh, hell, he can’t take the words back _now_ , can he? ‘I have some memories about that time, and some dreams, of, y’know, when we fucked.’

Thor is openly staring now. ‘I… wasn’t aware,’ he replies slowly.

Loki rolls his eyes. ‘Of course you weren’t, you oaf.’

The comment makes a small huff of laughter erupt from Thor, whose eyes have warmed again into something that shoots adoration right down Loki’s spine and curls up comfortable with the lust in his belly. ‘I sometimes forget it is you in that small form.’ He frowns a little, brows scrunching up. ‘But, I do not know if I…’ He gestures helplessly with the hand not holding Loki’s own.

‘I’ll practice,’ says Loki quickly, hoping he is interpreting the actions right, and slips away from Thor, calling behind him, ‘meet me in my – your – _our_ room tomorrow night, alright?’

And with that Loki’s mouth curls as he slips into the long shadows of the palace, disappearing from sight as Thor stands, confused, as usual. _C’mon, brother_ , Loki wants to coo, _get your shit together and fuck me_.

-

Loki has actually been practicing for a long time, but he won’t tell Thor that. It might scandalize the poor guy. Of course, before, he’d usually stop at two fingers opening himself up as he rubs his cock against the bed underneath him, moaning soundlessly. Two fingers were usually satisfying for a quick jerking off, because before, on Earth – wait, it’s Midgard now – Loki didn’t have an entity for what he wanted slamming into him.

Now, however, Loki is very much aware that he wants Thor rolling his heavy cock into Loki, pounding into him ruthlessly, leaving bruises on his thighs and hips, and flooding his ass with come until Loki is mess of arousal and satisfaction – if two such things can even co-exist. Maybe he’d dip a finger into himself and make a show for Thor as he licked the liquid off of his hand, the smell and taste of his brother hanging heavily over him.

The third finger makes the stretch burn up his spine, leaving him panting wetly against the fur of the bed as he tries to slide it in. His cock is flagging a little as he works himself open with the three digits, one shallow stroke, two shallow strokes, now three – endless and repetitive and making Loki squirm.

He pushes in completely and pauses, trying to catch his breath as his other hand strokes his cock gently back into hardness. The he pulls and pushes all three fingers again, deep, his voice caught in a gasp somewhere along his throat, and the image of Thor’s dick where his fingers will be – possibly tonight if all goes right – makes his cock jump, spitting precome.

Loki waits, working himself open slowly, imagining countless ways Thor will fuck him right into Ragnarok, and hopes his brother will arrive. It was a hastily thrown invitation, he realizes, but that doesn’t mean it shouldn’t be accepted.

Then his door creaks open, and Loki almost laughs in relief.

‘Brother,’ and Loki’s pulse flares at the low, deep sound of Thor’s voice. He can’t see his brother or the door behind him, but the fact that he is here is enough to drive him halfway to coming.

‘Thor,’ whines Loki, fingers still two knuckles deep in his ass, and Thor closes the door quietly, his steps coming closer and surprisingly even. He appears at Loki’s side, leaning down, face curiously devoid of any particular expression.

‘Loki,’ he says, voice even and careful, ‘you are too small for this yet, I would break you.’

Loki muffles a sob against the fur at the sound of that, his cock twitching, ‘please, fuck, _please_ break me.’

He watches Thor seem conflicted, mouth tight and eyes contemplative. ‘You want this,’ he says, finally, the electric blue of his eyes coming up to find Loki’s own. It takes a lot of willpower for Loki to not punch his brother in frustration.

‘Of course I do, _look at me_ ,’ and he arches his back, pulling his fingers in and out of him with an obscene, wet sound from the oil he has used. He finally sees it – a flush on his brother’s cheeks, a glaze over the electric blue of his eyes, and the way he licks his bottom lip as if his mouth might be dry. _Thor wants me_ , thinks Loki hazily, _oh, Thor is going to fuck me_.

He comes – leaving splatters of semen over the fur and his hand, his fingers, knuckle-deep, feeling the way his ass ripples and clenches around them in orgasm. He will do that to Thor’s cock when he comes, knows Loki, he is going to ruin his brother and it will be glorious.

Once the orgasm fades away, Loki can’t prop his hips up any longer and collapses against the bed, mouth open and gasping as he tries to catch his breath, pulling his fingers out with a wet pop. Tracing his gaze over Thor – who is flushed and tense – he finds the bulge in the man’s trousers, and makes a gesture to reach out for it, but Thor catches his wrist in his large hand.

‘If you still wish to continue with this endeavour,’ he says in that voice that still manages to send shivers down Loki’s spine, ‘then I shall wait in these chambers in three days time, to allow you to stretch and recover from tonight.’

‘Okay,’ pants Loki, eyes stuck on Thor’s groin where he can see his brother’s cock, thick and long, pressing against the breeches on the trousers. He licks his mouth, unable to speak, as he follows the view until it disappears from his line of sight and Thor’s step fade as a door opens and closes behind him.

It takes only a few minutes for him to fall asleep, and he does it with a smile.

-

For the first day, Loki spends hidden in the library, researching spells of lubrication in the darkened sections, because if he is going to do this, he is going to do it right. On the second day, he spends an obscenely long time laying in bed working himself open with oil, of which he has a refill stashed away, he makes sure. And, on the third day, Loki does not dare cross Thor’s path, taking his dinner in his chamber and trying to calm his heartbeat.

After finishing his meal, Loki escapes into the bath, cleans himself so thoroughly that he is almost scared to get out of the tub. Then, trying to remember how to breathe from his anticipation, he pulls on the same faded red tunic with gold embroidery over himself, now cleaned, and lets it slip over one shoulder, wearing nothing else. He sits cross-legged on the bed of furs, with his pot of oil, filled to the brim, placed on the floor at the side. He waits.

The night sky has gone navy-blue and Loki almost reminisces about Paris skies and stars, head lolling on his shoulder as he looks out the window. The reverie breaks when the door opens. After shutting it quietly, Thor stands, hands behind his back, gold hair poured over his shoulders, wearing only a blue tunic and dark trousers, barefoot.

His blue eyes are gentle and warm, and Loki wants to go up to him and wrap his arms around the massive shoulders, burying his nose into his brother’s neck until he can only smell ozone. And then of course, press his hard cock against Thor’s hand and have him jerk him off until he comes in a shivering mess. Of course.

‘Are you certain, little brother, that you wish this?’ asks Thor finally, breaking the silence softly.

This time Loki does roll his eyes. ‘Yes, _yes_ , I know we’ve done this before years ago.’

Thor nods, approaching the bed and sitting down beside Loki. ‘Many times,’ he laughs out, ‘you were quite insatiable.’

Loki smiles coyly, ‘don’t you want to know if I still am?’

‘Oh, I’m certain you are,’ replies Thor easily, hand coming up to stroke the black hair as he might a cat. Loki arches at the touch, twisting upwards so the hand rests against his neck, a hot brand on his skin.

‘I _want_ , brother,’ says Loki evenly. Thor cocks his head, face thoughtful.

‘As do I,’ he admits, half-smiling, before his grip goes tight around Loki’s neck and he pulls him against his chest. Loki can still breathe, and damn him if being tossed against Thor like some small doll doesn’t make his arousal spike. His hands come up, curling into Thor’s hair as he kisses his brother’s neck like a man starving.

Thor groans, his hands now on Loki’s waist, lifting him, and Loki locks his ankles around the man’s back, his teeth scraping down the skin. He nips at Thor’s collarbone, fingers pushing at the collar of the tunic to expose more skin.

‘Eager, brother?’ says Thor, laughter in his voice, but Loki hitches his hips against him in response, pressing his cock against Thor’s stomach. The blonde man growls low in his throat when his hand slides up a white thigh and finds nothing between Loki’s skin and the tunic he wears. Loki laughs into his brother’s ear, ‘ _very_.’

Thor stands up, Loki scrabbling for a grip on the man’s shoulders as he is moved through the air. He feels Thor get on his knees on top of the furs, a hand on Loki’s waist as he pushes the smaller one down onto his back. Loki stares up at his brother, whose eyes are the brightest blue he has ever seen. His mouth dries up, and he can only tilt his hips upwards in a silent plea.

His brother seems to understand as he hitches the tunic above Loki’s waist, exposing his cock to the night air. ‘You have not lost any of your…’ He pauses, and touches the pad of his thumb to the head of Loki’s leaking cock, making him moan loudly. The thought remains unfinished as Loki feels his brother’s hand – large and calloused and warm – wrap around his cock and slide over him slowly.

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck,’ rambles Loki, bucking into the grasp, trying to get Thor to go faster, but Thor only smiles genially at him, never changing pace. His fist gets slick with precome with each stroke, and Loki wants to uncurl that hand and lick it off, sucking down each thick finger as he watches Thor watch him. For now, he whines in his throat, and Thor bends over to lick a stripe up his thin neck.

‘Yes, you’re still like this,’ he murmurs against Loki’s skin, sliding up, the bristle of his beard rubbing against the smaller one’s chin, ‘still such an insatiable slut.’

The word sends a jolt of arousal into his cock. ‘Yeah, I am,’ grins Loki, unabashed, fingers tracing over the muscles of his brother’s arm, ‘so, fuck me – and break me.’

Thor’s hands leave his skin and the loss makes him hiss, before he feels them back on his thighs, spreading him open and pushing back, so his knees almost touch his chest. He can feel Thor’s gaze on his puckered hole, flushed pink and already loose from when Loki had worked himself earlier in the day with his oil.

‘Spread me open, brother,’ says Loki, and anything else he was going to say gets cut off when Thor does just that, pulling his cheeks apart and groaning. He feels the edge of a blunt nail trace around his opening, before pressing in and – oh –

He rolls his hips, drawing Thor’s finger into him deeper, ‘yeah, c’mon, get me loose and sloppy for your cock, Thor – fuck – ’ and his ass is on fire at the thickness of just one digit, nothing like his own hand, nothing like how he works himself open. ‘I want another one, another – brother – ’ begs Loki, mouth open and empty as he feels Thor reply by pulling out and then working in the tips of two fingers into him.

‘Always wanting, Loki,’ says Thor, before he presses in, both fingers deep into Loki’s ass, and Loki feels like the air has been punched out of his lungs. It is everything he has imagined, and he can’t wait for Thor’s cock, the wet blunt head against him, curved and thick, bigger than even these fingers.

‘Your cock, oh god, I want your cock,’ he pants, hips moving eagerly over the fingers, ‘yeah, fuck, break me with your fucking cock.’ Thor shoves just a little bit more harshly into Loki’s hole, his other hand coming up to stuff a finger into Loki’s mouth.

‘Such filth, brother,’ Thor says, and his voice is low, deep and _wrecked_ , and Loki moans, licking at the intruding digit, sucking it, tasting salt and sweat, wrapping his mouth and coating it with all the saliva he thinks he would over Thor’s dick. Thor pulls both of his hands away and Loki watches him take off the tunic and trousers, tossing them to the side of the bed.

When Loki moves to get the tunic he wears off, Thor catches both his wrists. ‘No,’ and he blushes after the word escapes him, but Loki smirks in turn.

‘Did you jerk off after you saw me wearing it, brother?’ he asks, teasing, ‘were you hot and bothered? Did your cock ache? How fast did you get off? Thinking about me in your clothes?’ Thor makes no attempt to reply, only settling between Loki’s legs, spreading them again, and moving forward so the wet, hot head of his cock catches against the flushed hole.

Loki’s breath hitches. ‘Oh, god, in me,’ he says, close to a whine, his own cock straining against his stomach as it drips precome onto his skin, ‘oh fuck me fuck me _fuck me_ – ’ and Thor pushes, groaning against Loki’s neck, his fingers on the back of the smaller one’s thighs as the initial ring of muscle shivers and clenches before loosening till the head of Thor’s cock is finally inside.

He’s full, but not yet – no, there are still inches of thick, pulsing dick to get in him. Loki focuses on breathing and thinks of the lubricating runes he has learned in haste in the last two days. He calls upon them, letting his seidr curl in his blood and respond. He feels his ass grow warm, and the muscles relax, and Thor lets out a breath he has been holding.

‘You’re tight, brother,’ he groans, ‘as tight as the first time I had you.’ Loki’s nails dig sharply into the muscles of Thor’s back.

‘Tell me, tell me about the first time you fucked me,’ he demands, as another inch of Thor’s cock slides into him. Thor pants, forehead against the top of Loki’s crown of dark hair, and continues to speak.

‘It was bound to happen,’ he says after a few breaths, ‘the first time, you straddled me and rode me from sun down to sun rise.’ Loki groans at the thought, hips shifting and another inch is inside now.

‘G-Go on, and the second time? The third?’

‘The second, you pushed me down to my knees and took me from behind like a dog,’ snarls Thor, and his hips involuntarily move, slipping deeper, making Loki keen, ‘the third, I repaid you with your mouth crushed against the wall so you couldn’t speak while I used you.’

‘Oh, I remember that,’ says Loki, ‘you fucked me like a beast, your hand on the back of my neck, and your balls made the most filthy sound when they slapped against my thighs – ’ and Thor hits home, slides in as deep as he can go, pressed hot against the back of his thighs, his fingers leaving bruises on Loki’s skin.

‘Now, what shall I do, hm?’ Thor says, quiet, hips trembling minutely, ‘what was it, my wanton little brother? _Fuck_ you?’

Loki moans, ‘yes, oh god, break me, split me apart with your cock.’ Thor pulls back and thrusts, stuffing Loki up with his dick ruthlessly, and Loki keens, wondering how his body can handle the intrusion. He tries to breathe as his brother moves in and out of him, hot and thick, working Loki’s ass open and leaving him warm and loose.

Thor fucks into the smaller body with intensity – pace fast and deep, never relenting, thrusts like clockwork as he plunges in and out of Loki’s tight hole, ruining him. Loki sobs, feeling full to the brim, and wanting nothing more than to never let it end. He lets himself be pitched forward with each buck, his body nothing but a ragdoll in his brother’s arms.

His cock is leaking profusely now, leaving a pool of precome on his stomach, and he grasps it tightly at the base, not wanting to come yet. Not while he was getting fucked to an inch of his life by a massive cock on his massive brother – very much capable of crushing him but _resisting_.

‘Loki,’ groans Thor against the other’s hair, ‘Loki, I will not last like this – you are so tight.’ Loki begins to roll his hips against the thrusts, feeling Thor’s hard cock slip in and out of him faster. Thor hisses something before he plies Loki in half – thighs folded back to the point where Loki is glad he’s a teenager and still flexible – and _fucks_ , skin meeting skin loudly and unabashedly as Thor drives into the smaller body. ‘Loki,’ he says again, as if in warning, and Loki _knows_.

‘Fuck, do it, yeah, in – _uhn_ – in me,’ rambles Loki in anticipation, and Thor comes. It is how Loki imagines it will be. He can feel the twitch of the cock inside of him and the flood of warmth that coats his insides like some secret mark of possession. He writhes on the fur, hips pressed right up against Thor’s abdomen so he won’t let a drop escape.

For a minute, Thor is still and Loki tries to catch his breath, before he remembers his cock is still hard and aching in his hand, and Thor remains inside of him. Refractory period for gods apparently did not exist, as Thor still feels huge and hard, and it is just what Loki wants.

‘More,’ he announces, and hears the rumble of Thor’s chuckle slide right over his skin, down into his nerves. ‘I want to ride you.’

‘Yes, Loki,’ says Thor, and kisses him on the mouth. A surprised sound escapes him and he opens his mouth, feeling the way Thor worries at his bottom lip, licking over his teeth, tracing the roof of his mouth. Loki presses back, sloppy but eager, tasting the remnants of wine from dinner and something like spices. He feels Thor pull away, pressing a wet kiss on his brow in affection, and Loki feels his face go red in adoration. His brother would ruin him one day.

Thor pulls out and slides his hands onto Loki’s waist before lifting him up altogether and holding him as he lies down on his back. Loki feels himself hang in the air and then finally descend to straddle his brother’s lower stomach, the wet tip of Thor’s cock smearing come over his ass.

‘Are you ready, brother?’ asks the blonde man, watching him, and the gentleness makes Loki squirm.

‘Yeah, yeah,’ he says quickly, glancing away, and reaches behind him, wrapping his fingers around the length. His hand almost can’t reach completely around the thickness of his brother’s dick and marvels at how his body can take it inside of him. Lifting his hips, Loki presses the tip against his hole and sinks down, the come inside of him making it much easier this time.

He drapes his chest along Thor’s, and licks at a nipple, scraping his teeth over it, making Thor hiss, as his hips begin to rock downwards. He takes it slow for the first few minutes, letting his body adjust once more, the slick sounds of come leaking out of him, making way for the hard, hot cock to plunge in.

Thor is panting, his eyes wide and the electric blue a fierce, bright colour in the room and Loki is fascinated by it, his hips picking up the pace as Thor’s fingers fist into the furs. He begins to ride, smoothly now, his ass raw but loose, fucking himself on Thor’s length until he thinks he’s going to be split open.

It’s just as hot and hard in this position, and he loves it – the thickness causing a slow burn up his spine, and he can’t help it anymore. He strokes his own cock, feeling orgasm rising already. Thor groans as Loki clenches his ass, rolling downwards and keeping him there as his fucks his own fist. ‘Thor, Thor,’ he whines, and Thor reaches down, wrapping his own hand completely around Loki’s, stroking with him now.

He can’t help it – it takes a squeeze and the calloused pad of his brother’s thumb pressed right against his slit – and comes, spilling warm semen over Thor’s stomach and their hands, and his ass ripples and clenches once more, milking Thor’s cock inside of him.

Thor throws an arm over his face as he gives a small shout from the stimulation. Loki, collapsed over his brother’s torso, gives a helpless moan, feeling boneless but wanting his brother to come. Thor spreads his legs, a hand coming up to press against the back of Loki’s spine – fingers threatening to stretch across the skin completely, reminding them just how small Loki is in comparison.

Then, to Loki’s delight, Thor presses down – holding his brother in place – before his hips _move_ , bucking in with a more unrestrained force, fucking ruthlessly hard and deep into his tight, hot hole. Loki is a broken, writhing mess now, his mouth gaping open, saliva over his lips and down his chin, as he is fucked to kingdom come.

It is deep and hard and fast and _perfect_ \- each slam of hips pitching him forward and drawing him back, a rhythm of ruthless precision, ruining his insides and making each sound as filthy as the next. The room fills with them – the slick noise of come leaking out, the slap of Thor’s balls against Loki’s ass, the keening gasps of Loki littered with the grunts of Thor.

Thor drives into Loki, and Loki is left moaning as his hands slip over his brother’s chest for something to hold as he is pounded into. ‘Oh, fuck, Thor, _Thor_ ,’ he says, over and over, almost sobbing now as his flaccid cock begins to twitch in interest. His brother is still so hard inside of him, and the thrusts become brutal – harsh and unrelenting.

More, more, more, thinks Loki deliriously, unable to speak as Thor provides just that – his own come lubricating each slam of his hips against Loki. They fuck ruthlessly, Thor’s fingers holding Loki right up against his torso as his cock plunges in and out of the tight, hungry body – so small and wanton, begging for Thor to wreck Loki completely.

Loki can feel it coming – his brother’s orgasm slipping into Thor’s thighs. The thrusts lose their rhythm, become messy and uncoordinated. Thor groans, low, letting his voice vibrate right into Loki’s skin, and he begins to grind right into his little brother’s hole, the tip of his cock reaching some place unspeakably deep inside. Loki sobs, his fingers digging into Thor’s skin, and lets his brother’s thick, hot cock ram into him once, twice –

His thighs are going to be bruised, his asshole loose and open, gaping, drooling white come when Loki stands up. The thought makes him writhe, tilting his hips just so – letting Thor’s dick rub right against the inside of him at each thrust. He counts again – one, two, three – and Thor snarls, ‘Loki, now,’ and Loki obeys, mindlessly, clenching his ass tight just as Thor’s cock plows into him.

‘Oh, _fuck_ , yes, flood me with your come,’ says Loki, eyes wide, and Thor does just that, pumping spurt after spurt of semen right into him, thick and copious till Loki wonders how Thor can still keep coming. It threatens to overflow, to leak out of him, and Loki can’t breathe – he is just so _full_ and completely _satisfied_.

It takes a minute for Thor’s cock to soften and slip out, as they both breathe deep. Loki props his chin on Thor’s chest, watching his brother, who looks back at him. But, Loki is not done yet. With a sly smile, he reaches behind himself, tracing his flushed, loose hole gently with the pads of his fingers.

Loki pushes three digits into himself, coating them with his big brother’s warm come. And the look in Thor’s electric blue eyes as they watch the smaller one bring his fingers up to his mouth, licking them clean, one by one, sends one last shiver down Loki’s spine.

-

Needless to say, Loki gets his fill whenever he wants from then on.

-

**Author's Note:**

> (The author has a lot of regrets, if you were wondering.) Well, I hope that hit everyone's underage, slut!Loki kink! :D
> 
> x-posted to [tumblr](http://alighterwithlove.tumblr.com/post/28082671468/veni-vidi-vici-nc-17-thor-journey-into-mystery).
> 
> coda smut fic for 200 kudos: [Trial Run](http://archiveofourown.org/works/502385).


End file.
